


A Long Cold Wait

by retrospectav



Category: British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Voice Kink, Voice porn, cumberfluff, cumberkisses, saddybatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some shameless fluff because it’s cold and raining outside (forgive me if there are never any flats with a working fireplace, but this flat is a one-of-a-kind special flat, so there).<br/>Possibly to be continued if there's enough interest.<br/>EDIT: Ok, so I'm going to continue this, but bare with me, I'm experimenting with a few ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Benedict looked out of the small window situated overlooking the street below. Although it was raining buckets, the bustling traffic and pedestrians didn't waver. 

“There she is!” He thought to himself as he spotted the girl crossing the road from the other side of the street, she was shielding herself from the rain by holding a newspaper over her head. 

Benedict’s face lit up as he relished in his cunning surprise and he made himself comfortable in the girl’s flat.


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way up the stairs to my flat. 

Work had been busy, no scratch that, cataclysmic. I looked forward to a quiet night in with my friend the television and a warm blanket. I trudged up the last few steps and went to unlock my door, but stopped as I noticed the lights had been turned on in my flat. I braced myself as I unlocked the door, preparing myself for what I might find behind the door. I knew there was always crime around and I didn't have anything worth stealing, but what burglar would leave the door locked? 

To my surprise I opened the door and found the person I had been thinking about the most behind it, my much loved friend Benedict Cumberbatch. He was perched on the edge of my couch with his arms folded in front of him and he appeared to be shivering from the cold, although he was clearly wearing the turtle-neck sweater he told me his mother had sent him. 

His face told a different story though, it was lit up like a Christmas tree, appropriate as that time was fast approaching. “Hello there,” he said with a measured calmness to his terribly deep voice, “Nice day at work?” “Benedict!” I called out, “Oh my god, you’re back! When? How?” “Oh please don’t start with the questions, I've got to start filming Sherlock after Christmas, so I don’t want to feel like Sherlock Holmes in my own life.”


	3. Chapter 3

He gave a wry smile, “I've wrapped for Star Trek and well, given the time of the year, I thought it would be agreeable to-.” I hugged him at that instant which startled him, causing him to forget what he was saying. “-but I'm here now, so…” 

He looked down at me, still clutching onto him, loving the strong feel of his John Harrison muscles, my eyes closed and he coughed. I suddenly remembered what I was doing and lurched away from him. I apologised and laughed it off nervously. “So…I bought some champagne to celebrate,” he finished. “Oh well, that’s great,” I agreed, trying to contain my excitement. 

I talked to him about my day as he helped me take off my still wet jacket. He motioned me to walk into the kitchen before him, I sighed and walked through to make a start on something that might resemble dinner. In my defence I could cook, but I found it tedious, hence the almost-staple diet of beans, toast, sausages and bacon, with the odd bit of fruit as a snack. Ever since Benedict had left for Los Angeles, I’d had even less of an interest in cooking than usual.


	4. Chapter 4

We had called each other a few times during his filming, although more expensive than sending letters, he was never really sure of a fixed address where he would get my mail. How old-fashioned are we? 

Anyway, what I really loved to do was bake and somehow he had remembered this small detail, so when I glanced at the table it was laden with a steaming home-cooked meal made by the man standing in front of me. “Oh, Ben!” you started, shocked that he would go to all of this trouble for you. “You didn't have to do all this just for me.” Benedict smiled gently “Oh, um, well…” he started. Unusual for him to be speechless at something simple like this. He looked down at the ground and raised an arm to scratch the back of his head. “My flight arrived early, so I just thought it would be nice, that’s all,” he concluded. 

“Well, I’m very grateful for it,” I reassured him. Benedict shivered, “How have you been living without proper heating? I think we need a fire in here.” Now it was my turn to be sheepish, “Oh, well the gas is alright for me, there’s never really any need to start one just for little old me,” I argued. 

“Well, there’s a good reason now, don’t you think? Can you point me to the fire starters?” Benedict tendered to the fire as I opened the champagne bottle and filled two glasses. We sat on the carpet in my tiny lounge-room and ate our dinner in front of the fire, chatting well into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

After a while we both fell silent and found ourselves staring into the fire. 

Even though it was splendid to have Benedict home and to have eaten such a delicious meal, I felt sad. Nothing in my life had changed since I saw Benedict off at the airport. Sure, there was always work to look forward to, but I still felt empty in a way. My family was far away having Christmas in another country and what friends I had, were busy with their own lives. I’d hoped to have met someone before Benedict had come back, not out of spite, but to show him he needn't have worried that I wasn't looking after myself. 

After all the time he had been my friend, he was well aware of my failed attempts at past relationships, more often than not each ending in my heart being the one always getting broken. This thinking of things that could've been made my eyes tear up and a single tear fell down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, hoping that he hadn't noticed and I continued to stare into the fire. Turns out Benedict had noticed and he directed his attention to me and my face. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, worry in his voice. I looked to meet his eyes, noticing how handsome he appeared in the light of the fire. “Oh, I'm sorry…I just, I don’t know,” I started. “Come on now, we've been friends for how long now? You can tell me,” concern mounting in his voice now.


	6. Chapter 6

“I, was very much alone…since you left,” I breathed deeply to calm myself. “I’d hoped that by the time you got back I’d be happier than what I was when you left for LA. I thought you’d worry about me, so I tried, I really tried to find someone else. To keep you happy, because I hate seeing you sad for me.” I choked, a lump was growing in my throat, “I bet you’re happy now though.” 

“What? Why would I be happy with you like this?” Benedict sounded confused. “A girlfriend Benedict, a partner, a fiancée?!” I rebuffed, laughing at myself now, a cynical, but tired laugh, “You must have someone picked out by now, there’s plenty of girls out there who would die for a piece of you!” I knew I sounded stupid now, but it had to be said. 

“Oh love, how could I even do that to you? Yes, you’re right. There were plenty of people I met out there, but after all I’d need to get your permission first,” Benedict attempted to lighten the situation, with no affect, so he pulled me by the shoulders into a embrace, his back resting against the couch. “Listen here, you’re worth more than the whole bloody lot of them put together. You’re perfect as you are! Because-,” with that he tenderly kissed my eyelids when I blinked from the whole motion. 

Then he kissed the tear-stain tracks down my face. “-I…“ he started, eyes focused on mine, he trailed one of his hands down my back in a reassuring manner and rested both of his large slender hands on my hips. “...because I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Our first meeting was at the library. I know, I know, very classy. 

Anyway, I found him queuing at the counter eagerly waiting to borrow a book. When he approached the counter and handed the attendant his books, an elderly lady behind him in the queue said that she had been searching for the book he held in his hand, so bless his kind heart, the man handed the book to the elderly lady to borrow instead. After much contesting, the man insisted she read it first and left the library after giving her a warm, courteous smile. I was also in the queue, so I had managed to see what all the fuss was about and to my surprise the man came across as absolutely charming and very friendly. The man left the library and the library resumed its normal quiet functioning. I borrowed my books quickly and left the library to make the train ride home. 

Outside the sky was darkening from heavy rain clouds and I noticed the man walking to his motorcycle, his remaining books were bundled in a bag slung over his shoulder. A few drops of rain spotted on my face, so I quickly searched for my umbrella in my bag. The rain drops increased in number all around me, as I fiddled with my umbrella trying to open it, but the bloody thing wouldn’t budge. Typical! So I accepted my defeat and trudged through the sodding rain, passing the man and his motorbike, on my way to the station. 

I heard someone call out to me; it was the kind man from the library. He offered me a lift to the nearby station, only a few blocks away, but I would be soaked by the time I got there. I politely declined his offer, but again he insisted, I guess I wasn’t keen on getting hypothermia anyway. So I found myself buddied behind this man on his motorcycle en route to the station, what would my mother say? 

After an exhilarating trip he dropped me off under the cover of a bus stop, I thanked him and went to leave, but he noticed my books and seemed very impressed. He said he had the next volume of one of my books and again he offered to return his book to the library the day my books were due so I could be the first to read it. I thanked him again and he shot off atop his motorcycle...what a generous person. 

The day my books were due I returned to the library and low and behold his book was sitting on the shelf waiting for me. When I reached for it I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the book, someone’s old bookmark perhaps? No, it was his name and phone number in a scrawled type of hand writing that I could just make out and written below were the words ‘for the next book.’ 

After our third encounter, it was safe to say we had become the best of friends.


	8. Chapter 8

“Please marry me,” 

“You what?” I asked perplexed by the nature of his statement, maybe the champagne was getting to my head. 

“Because I love you,” Benedict repeated again and slowly “I’m sorry dear, but it needs to be said, I need to say it, get it off my chest if you will. I mean we’ve been friends for years and I can’t think of anyone else who understands me more than you,” Benedict looked at me worryingly, thinking he had offended me by his actions. 

I swallow and start to speak, “Ben…I understand what you’re saying, but…,” I pause, the words lingering on my lips, the dread of having to say them almost too overwhelming, “I can’t marry you...not you,” I could tell the words bit at him as soon as I said them. 

“But why?” he asked me, even his words sounded bruised from my cruel answer to his question, I felt utterly ashamed at myself for saying these things to him, but I had to be honest with myself, with him. 

“I just can’t Ben, you know that, you know my past-“

”But they’re all gone now; I don’t see you living with them anymore. What I see is someone living by themselves, watching the world go by-“ He stopped, realising he had taken his case too far, “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry love; I didn’t mean-“

”Please just leave,” I ask. 

“What? Why? Do you know what the time is? It’ll be freezing outside!” 

”Well then it will be warmer outside for you then. Please just go now, I’m tired, I need to sleep,” I get up and walk to my bedroom, as I pass the door frame I hear the click of my front door closing behind him. “I’m sorry, Ben,” I whisper and turn out the light.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics by Marina and the Diamonds.

_You’re never gonna love me so what’s the use, what’s the point in playing a game you’re gonna lose, what’s the point in saying you love me like a friend? What’s the point in saying it’s never gonna end?…I just want it to be perfect, to believe it’s all been worth the fight._

I woke to the sound of the alarm clock the following morning. I needn’t have woken up so early as today was my day off, thank goodness, but I needed time to think, time to fully process last night’s proceedings. I felt terrible and now I had managed to make someone else, Ben of all people, even more upset than me.

I got up and walked to my small kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I passed the fire place on my way and noticed the fire had gone out during the night, almost as if symbolising our falling out. I stood at the kitchen sink silently, staring out the window onto the street below, absorbed in thought, waiting for my toast to be ready. The clock on my wall ticked away defiantly, seeming louder than ever before and the noise echoed slightly throughout the empty flat, my empty flat. The hustle and bustle of traffic and pedestrians kept the same pace as always, as if it had never slept through the night, but I enjoyed living in the city. When my toast was done, I grabbed it from the toaster and gingerly nibbled it, not feeling as hungry any more, but I never stirred from the window.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know Mr Cumberbatch, nor pretend to know him or his family members. I am certain they are all very lovely people as he is himself, so no insult is meant to them.  
> Apologies also to anyone who reads this and their name is Veronica, I have nothing against you or your name, it’s just the name I chose.  
> Song lyrics by Marina and the Diamonds.

_Are you satisfied with an average life, do I need to lie to make my way in life? Are you satisfied with an easy life, once you cross the line will you be satisfied?_

I suddenly heard a loud knock from the front door.

“Who could that be? And on my day off, just brilliant,” I thought to myself. I slowly walked to the door, peered through the spy glass and scoffed at the sight before my eyes. I could see Benedict on the other side of the door with a woman. “Well he didn’t waste time, did he?” I thought to myself, although I didn’t want to open the door Benedict knew I was home, so there was no getting out of this one. I composed myself and opened the door slowly and let my visitors in.

Benedict’s lady friend was first to enter, even when he was upset the man still had manners. She took one look at me and barely managed to hide her discontent from me. I had forgotten I was still in my pyjamas, probably dotted with crumbs from this morning’s toast too, but I didn’t care.

“Hello,” Benedict greeted me, “sorry to disturb you, this is Veronica…”

”Hello Veronica,” I feigned an interest in meeting her acquaintance.

The lady in front of me was of similar age to Benedict, moderate height, with a rake-ish figure, although she was tanned, her lips were covered in a rather striking shade of red lipstick framing her blindingly white teeth, her eyes shimmered with eye shadow and heavy mascara, all of this framed within an immense mass of platinum blonde curls.

I hoped Benedict would hurry up and tell me why this lady was still in my flat, I just wanted to be alone today, particularly today.

“…my cousin,” Benedict ended.


	11. Chapter 11

I suddenly felt relieved from this tiny piece of information, but that didn’t stop my mouth from opening slightly from the sight of this woman in front of me.

Benedict gave me a quizzical look, but speaking curtly and only when necessary continued “she will be staying with me for a week, as she’s managed to get some work here. She knows how such good friends we _are_ , so she insisted she meet you herself-"

"Oh, come now Benny-boo, please don’t bore the girl with the details,” Veronica interrupted rudely.

“Benny-boo? Girl? Who does this lady think she is? The queen of Sheba?” I thought to myself, but felt like saying it out loud.

“You’ve got such a quaint little arrangement here, don’t you think?” She looked at me, waiting for an answer, continuing her façade of sereness.

I was still getting over “Benny-boo,” so I didn’t answer.

“Oh, those curtains are…one-of-a kind…” the woman mused and off she went to marvel at all my mediocre furnishings and fixtures.

“Ben, what the hell do you think you’re doing? Coming over here after…you know, and with her,” I struggled to keep my voice to a whisper when I was annoyed.

“Look, it’s only for a week. I think you two might have a few things in common. Which is why you’re seeing a movie with her tonight and I’ve got some other girly plans made for you throughout the week.”

“I’m what? Wait, no-”

“Please,” Benedict begged, “she doesn’t know anybody in town, and I promise it will be fine, just one week?”

I so wanted to shout right then and there, but the man was really in need of help and maybe I did need to get out more with my own sex. Well, it was worth a shot. “Oh, alright then, but just one week, no more.”

“Great, thanks so much, you’re a life saver! Come along Veronica, we’ve got a busy schedule ahead of us today-"

"Alright, alright, I’m coming, sheesh!” Veronica rolled her eyes and strutted out of my flat with as no much as a good bye.

“We’ll pick you up tonight then, seven o’clock,” Benedict added and with that he left too, following close behind her.

“Well, that was…interesting,” I thought to myself as I shut and locked the door behind me. I then promptly reclaimed my position in the comfort of my bed and fell back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

That evening I managed to get ready for our outing with the minimum of fuss. I figured that whatever Veronica was wearing was probably going to outshine me, so I kept my attire to jeans, a shirt and my favourite jacket.  
Low and behold, at seven o’clock sharp there was a knock at my door and Benedict escorted me downstairs to find Veronica impatiently waiting in the car. 

“Hurry up, Benny-boo,” Veronica teased, “we’re going to be late!” 

”We are making perfect time, Veronica, no need to panic,” Benedict reassured her and off we drove to the cinema, gliding through the streets, admiring the look of the city in the rain. On the way Benedict apologised that he couldn’t come to the movies with us and explained that he had some late night production shots of Sherlock to do, so it was imperative that he go. 

“That’s fine,” I assured him, “we’ll be fine…” I gave a small smile to Veronica to attempt at being friendly and she smiled a brilliant killer wattage smile back at me. “Well, this was progress,” I thought, “maybe I won’t have such a bad time after all.” 

Benedict dropped us off at the entrance to the movie cinema, “You two girls have fun now, I’ll pick you up after it’s finished, just wait here” he handed us our pre-purchased tickets and then drove off into the night. 

“I can’t wait for the movie to start,” I attempted some harmless small talk with Veronica. 

“To be perfectly honest with you dear, I couldn’t be bothered with it all,” Veronica said as she peered down the street, having not moved from where we were dropped off, almost as if she was in search of something. 

“We’ll let’s move inside anyway…” I started. It was getting colder and colder standing in the one spot, “…it’ll be warmer inside,” I beckoned to the entrance of the movie cinema, but Veronica stood still, still peering down the street.

“Ah, here they come,” she said, as a large, expensive-looking, black car approached them and stopped. Two men and a woman were inside and on seeing Veronica the two men wound down their windows and poked their heads out of them, loud, blaring music emanated from within their car. 

“Hey Ronny!” Man number one shouted, “How you doin’ babe? Hurry up, we’re gonna be late for the party!” 

“Yeah,” Man number two chimed in, “it’s gonna be sweet!” And he then proceeded to fist pump the air. 

“A party?” I ask, “Oh, well that was a quick change of plans. Ben really is full of surprises.” 

“No. Not you,” Veronica confirmed, “didn’t you know you should never accept lifts from strangers?” 

“Oh, but I thought, we’d go together, y’know, girl’s night out and all. I’m sure Ben wouldn’t mind-“ I started. 

“No! You listen here,” Veronica hissed, “you’re not the one whose name is being called and you’re not invited, so you’re not coming! If you breathe as much as a word of this to Ben you will have my friends to answer to.” 

And that was the moment the metaphorical mask she was holding to her face faultered and dropped off, smashing into rough edged pieces as if it were glass. Veronica’s words though simple, were delivered in one of the most sinister ways I had heard. 

“But what about me?” I asked hesitating at hearing her forked-tongue expressions.  
“Go to the movie, don’t go to the movie, I don’t care, but be back here on time for Ben,” and with that she waltzed off towards to the loud, black car and they sped off in their blazing chariot of the night. 

“What was I going to do now? And what was Veronica going to do? No, I don’t want to know the answer to that,” I thought to myself, looking down at my movie ticket still in my hand. “Well I hate wasting things…” I thought again “and the movie doesn’t even look half bad,” so I decided to see the movie anyway, attempting to get over the scene that had just unfolded in front of me.


	13. Chapter 13

The movie turned out alright in the end and well, on meeting Veronica again outside the cinema, given that she gave me a knowing look in the eyes, I kept myself to myself and the ride home was a quiet one. 

Benedict happily talked about his night shoot for Sherlock. 

I showed interest, but inwardly was exhausted and wanted to get home as quickly as possible. 

He then discussed the rest of his plans for us girls and I cringed at the thought, “but maybe this was just a one-off for Veronica? For all I know she could’ve been joking, maybe? And Ben is a good judge of character, even if we managed to have our own little domestic in my flat,” I talked myself into believing that it was all a terrible mix-up and that things would seem better in the morning, besides I had work tomorrow so that would take my mind off things.


	14. Chapter 14

Our next engagement of the week was a shopping trip. Yes, organised by Ben, to our local shopping centre. 

He thought we could both do with some warmer clothes, so when he dropped us off he handed us each some money as a gift to buy any clothing we wanted.  
I relished in the prospect of finding some new jumpers and cardigans, as my others really were wearing away at the seams, but to my disappointment Benedict was again unable to join us as he was still busy with Sherlock. “Not to worry, I’m looking forward to buying a few things,” I thought to myself. So off Veronica and I went into the depths of the shopping centre to find the clothing shops, little did I know I was in for rather a surprise. 

The first shop we entered sold jeans, not really what I had in mind, but I thought I’d have a look. I found a lovely pair of jeans that were cut in a flattering way for me, so I went to try them on. Veronica found a few pairs as well, so she followed behind me to the changing rooms. I slipped on the jeans and they felt very comfortable on me, but I did want a second opinion from someone else, so I braved it and asked Veronica what she thought. 

“Oh well, they’re nice…” Good, Veronica had made a pleasant start to the day then, “…but…the colour’s all wrong,” she continued. 

“What? The colour? How so?” I asked. She probably knew a bit more about fashion than I did, big mistake. 

“It’s just…well, for someone of your complexion it doesn’t suit you,” she concluded. 

“My complexion? What’s wrong with my complexion?” I asked her, another stupid mistake. 

“Well, you’re very pale y’know? Too washed out. What do you wear sunscreen all the time or something to get that white? And the cut, it could be a little more flattering, don’t you think?” 

”Excuse me?” I asked, shocked. 

This woman had not only threatened me the other night, but she was now personally insulting the particular colour of my skin and my weight, what the hell? I stood there, still shocked by what I had just heard. I couldn’t think of anything smart to even say in my defence. This kind of behaviour should’ve been left behind at high school, a long time ago, but there I was, bearing the brunt of it now, without anything in my arsenal except the skill to stay quiet. 

So that’s how the rest of the day unfolded. 

I’d try on a dress, “Too busy,” she’d say. 

I’d try on a jumper “Too frumpy,” she’d say, and I wasn’t even asking for her opinion at this stage.

Again the car ride home was the same as before, Ben talking about Sherlock and the funny things that Martin and he got up to while waiting around on set. This was punctuated by severe looks from Veronica, who had now managed to weasel her way into the front passenger seat, right next to Ben reducing me to the back seat, staying silent as ever, not even bothering to keep my eyes open on the trip home.

When I eventually got home to my flat, I barged through the door, went straight to the kitchen and treated myself to the rest of the half-bottle of champagne from the other night with Ben. Way out of character for me, but it really was that bad.  
I fell asleep on the couch, still fully dressed, no fire, just a blanket covering me as best it could.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning lyrics by Marina and the Diamonds.  
> End lyrics by Lana Del Rey.

_When you’re around me I’m radioactive, my blood is burning radioactive, I’m turning radioactive, my blood is radioactive. My heart is nuclear, love is all that I fear, ready to be let down and now I’m heading for a meltdown._

The next few days dragged by with nothing eventful happening, just the usual – working, eating and sleeping. I had had more than my fair share of Veronica, even if she was the apple of Ben’s eyes. I stumbled upon Ben having a cigarette in the stairwell outside my flat after work one night.

“Oh, hi. Veronica called to say she was sick, so she can’t meet up again before she leaves-“ Ben started.

“You! I’ve got a bone to pick with you!” I blurted out, anger taking over my body. “What is your problem? First you make fun of me and then you send your pretty little cousin to finish off the job with her mind games and insults!”

“Wait, what are you talking about?”

“You really have no idea, do you?” A puzzled look fell on Ben’s face, I charged on with my argument, face feeling hotter and hotter. “Ever since your cousin arrived I have been abandoned, insulted numerous times about my complexion and my weight and to top it all off, I was told if I spoke a word to you about it, she would get her friends involved.” My eyes now welling up with tears. “I’m sorry, but, it was just like going back to high school again. I know it was years ago now, but it all still hurt me. You of all people know what that was like for me-“ At that moment, all of the past week’s emotion came tumbling to the front of my mind causing me to burst into tears in the middle of the stairwell and in front of Ben.

“Oh my god…” Ben started, as he rushed over to me and wrapped his large arms around me in a powerful embrace, his chin resting on the top of my head. “I’m so sorry dear, I had no idea, truly. I can’t believe her behaviour towards you! I’ll be sure to have a very strong word with her. I can’t tell you how sorry I am. You won’t have to put up with her anymore, I’ll make sure of it.”

I sniffed back the tears, but unfortunately hadn’t been able to stop my tears from dampening Ben’s shirt. “Yes, well, I’d be lying if I said I’m going to miss her, but I guess there’s one black sheep in every family.” I leant further into his embrace, burrowing my face into his chest and sighed, breathing in the smell of his freshly laundered shirt with a hint of smoke. I laughed. “Y’know you should really stop smoking,” I teased.

“I know, I know, it’s a dirty habit,” he debated.

“I understand it’s hard. I guess we all have our vices…Potential fiancées should know the worst of each other, don’t you think?”

Ben stilled instantly and brought his chin off my head to meet me at eye-level. His eyes gleamed brightly at me, although the stairwell wasn’t well lit. “Did I just hear you right?...Fiancée?”

“That is if you’ll take me back after putting you out in the cold the other night,” I joked timidly.

“Oh honey, of course I will!” Excitement mounting in Ben’s voice. “What made you change your mind?”

“Well, I decided I needed to move forward with my life and stop looking behind my shoulder all the time…So who better to do that with than the person I love most in the world,” I smiled, as I watched Ben’s face turn from excitement to sheer joy. I could almost swear the gold pigment in his eyes started to dance again, as they did all those nights ago.

“You are the most utterly thrilling person, you know that right? Absolutely astonishing.”

“Well, I don’t know about thrilling-“ I started, Ben cupping my jaw in one of his large, slender hands, but then my sentence was halted by a full pair of warm lips meeting my own. I stood there for a millisecond longer, surprised at what Ben was doing and then my toes started to curl. I leant into the man and returned the kiss with an increased force. He then unlatched his lips from mine and dragged his soft, but impressionable cupid’s bow down my neck and proceeded to kiss my neck passionately, I felt like a lady being wooed by a gentleman. I bowed into him more and more, hooking my arms around his back, wanting to feel every inch of the sensation as possible. Ben pulled me towards him too, with his other large hand positioned on the small of my back, increasing his pressure on my lips every second.

He suddenly pulled away and looked at me incredulously, “Please believe me when I say I have waited so long to do that…” My head was starting to spin, but I retained my composure. “…We don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to. I know in the past-“

I laughed, “Don’t worry about me Ben. I stopped worrying after I said fiancée.”

And with that he held me in his arms and we all but floated into my flat and made love by the crackling fireside, in our own little, warm, dry haven, safe from the world outside my front door.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will. Dear Lord, when I get to heaven, please let me bring my man, when he comes tell me that you'll let him in, Father tell me if you can, oh that grace, oh that body, oh that face makes me wanna party, he's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds…_


End file.
